To split a broadcast signal, various methods are known, but a method, which splits a single broadcast signal into two broadcast signals and then re-splits each of the split two broadcast signals into two broadcast signals to form four broadcast signals, is usually used.
Since the four broadcast signals formed as described above are formed after passing splitting processes of total two times, a problem occurs, in that they have noise figure (NF) increased.
Further, to amplify the broadcast signals diminished while passing the splitting processes, a conventional signal splitting apparatus usually uses amplifiers. However, since such amplifiers belong to the active element, with use of the amplifiers, a problem occurs, in that, the NF of the broadcast signals is increased all the more.
In addition, the amplifiers require bias in operation. However, if the bias is changed, the broad signals are influenced by the changed bias, so that a gain thereof is changed. Accordingly, a problem occurs, in that broadcast signal processing elements, which require a certain gain of broadcast signals, generate errors in signal processing.
Also, if a port from which one split broadcast signal is outputted is located adjacent to a port from which another split broadcast signal is outputted, a leakage generated from one split broadcast signal has an effect on another split broadcast signal, thereby deteriorating the performance of the signal splitting apparatus.